


Pray to the Yaoi Gods

by 0bsess3d_Otaku



Category: Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: a story about the church of fujoshi, i dont even know guys, i would join this orginization, it just kinda started as a joke and i posted it-why not?, this should definitely be a real thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0bsess3d_Otaku/pseuds/0bsess3d_Otaku
Summary: If there were a 'church' of the Fujoshi





	

They walked slowly down the sacred path. Candles alight in their hands, they hummed the sekaiichi theme song. In the distance, they could hear a waterfall. At the top of the path a waterfall stood, a cave barely visible behind it. 

They walked through the waterfall, getting thoroughly wet-- although just a portion of how wet they would get later.

Upon entrance, they kneeled on ceremonious cushions, setting their candles on the alter. The ceremony to the Yaoi Gods had officially begun. 

A woman, clad in a grey cloak that shadowed her face in complete darkness, walked behind the altar and pushed her hood back.

“We come before you today to ask for you to bestow upon us more life! We ask of you to save us from our daily pain, our mundane and boring jobs and responsibilities and pity us, and save us from the harshness of reality.”

She paused, looking at the faces before her, all dressed in the same grey cloak with an embroidered やおい on the upper front, meaning Yaoi in Japanese. There were two new faces in the crowd and she nodded at them.

“Today, we are blessed with two new members who wish to join. Everyone, open your Fujoshi Seikatsu Shishin to page 842 and read the welcome statement.”

“Welcome, all, we embrace you into our lives, our hopes and our dreams. We look forward to new appreciation of life through our Yaoi Gods. We praise you, we love you, please look upon us and see our emptiness and heal it with your power to grant Boy’s Love. Arigatou.” They all spoke in unison, except for the new members.

The woman at the alter smiled. “It is time we begin initiation. Fujoshites, please stand. You new members, please join me up here.”

The two woman walked up to where the leader was standing. The leader handed them both a cloak and their own Fujoshi Seikatsu Shishin. A few Fujoshis from the group came forward to place the cloaks on the new members.  
“Now, we welcome you to the Fujoshis. Everyone open to page one and read our heart of hymns, the Sekaiichi Hatsukoi theme song.”

“jounetsu tte iu ni wa michisuu sugiru   
hanshateki hikiau you na tsuyoi jiryoku   
risei no BOODAARAIN karuku koete   
arawareta sono hi kara sorasenai

ITAZURA na unmei konsenchuu no kanjou ni   
rikutsu to ka tsuuyou shinai n da   
te o nobaseba wakaru? hajimete no KIMOCHI

sekaiichi KIMI ni koi o shite'ru   
ichibyou goto motto suki ni naru   
HAPPII ENDO ni wa mada tooi   
kanaetai yo (first love) futari dake no SUTOORII   
tsuzuite yuku”

 

Everyone finished singing the sekaiichi Hatsukoi theme song and fell silent, contemplating the true beauty of the song and of the fandom itself.

“Now everyone, please bring your offerings of fandom to the God’s table and make a prayer for the Gods and kiss your piece before placing it on the table while I read this passage.”

People began to stream to the table, placing gifts of fanfiction and art, poetry and song, offering to the Gods their show of love for what they had been blessed with. The wall behind the table had framed pictures of different OTPs, all lined up neatly.

When they finished, everyone went and sat down on their cushions, awaiting the last part of the ceremony, the unveiling.

“I know many of you have talked to me before about your concerns about where the creators are going with their work and if there will ever be another new season. Today, I wish to bless you with excellent news.”

The entire crowd stood straight up, alert, awaiting the next important thing, waiting for their lives to change for the better, waiting for this organization to do what they joined it for; give them all the yaoi.

“There will be a third season of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi!”

Everyone screamed loudly, their voices echoing off the walls, streaming into the woods. (this was the reason that their meeting spot was in the middle of nowhere since they got complaints about too much noise)

Many people cried with joy, others smiled until their cheeks hurt and everyone was overcome with happiness and pleasure.

The leader turned on the tv screen and revealed the cover picture for the new season. A button was pressed and the trailer played. When it ended, everyone gave a standing ovation, thrilled at this news.

“Okay the official part of this ceremony is over. Please feel free to talk about the stories or plots or anything related to us. I will be in my room and open to consult people with whatever they need. Thank you all.”

The people stood up and began talking about how much they hate that ‘man stealer’ and how cute Ren was on this past week’s episode of Super Lovers.

This is the tale of the Fujoshis.


End file.
